


Commiserating

by TheOtherWillow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWillow/pseuds/TheOtherWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleo2010  wrote me a lovely story called Snap, Crackle and Pop (http://cleo-2010.livejournal.com/17295.html), so to say thank you I illustrated part of the first chapter for her.  Lestrade commiserates with poor John at a local pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commiserating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/gifts).



[   
](http://s69.photobucket.com/albums/i41/theotherwillow/?action=view&current=commiserate.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I don't feel like coloring anything lately. Hopefully I will get to it later!


End file.
